bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nozomi Kujō
| image = | race = Modified Soul | gender = Female | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Kon, Ichigo's Group | partner = None | base of operations = Kurosaki House, Mashiba, Karakura Town, Japan, Human World | signature skill = Arazome Shigure | anime debut = Episode 317 | japanese voice =Hisako Kanemoto | english voice = }} is a Mod Soul who has escaped from Soul Society and is wanted by Kagerōza Inaba. Appearance Nozomi Kujō is a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wears a red skirt that is thigh length with a cream coloured cardigan over it. She also wears long black thigh-high socks.Bleach anime; Episode 318 After gaining a Zanpakutō, Nozomi wears a short Shihakushō that only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks.Bleach anime; Episode 330 Personality Nozomi has quite a defensive personality, shown during the several attempts by Kon to find out her name or where she is from. She is also very independent, shown when Kon tells her that he went to all this trouble to help her out, to which she says that she didn't even ask for his help. However, when Ichigo and his friends open up to her, she is revealed to have more of an exuberant personality. Bleach anime; Episode 325 History Nozomi was created during Project Spearhead, the project that created the modified souls. She was the first Mod Soul created during the project. Bleach anime, Episode 329 Initially, she was a different being but somehow split in two, the other half becoming Kagerōza Inaba.Bleach anime; Episode 334 Plot Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Nozomi Kujō passes through the Dangai wearing a large cloth. She exits the Dangai above Karakura Town and falls to the ground. She is found unconscious by Kon in a car park. Kon brings her to the Kurosaki Clinic and places her in Ichigo Kurosaki's bed, where she remains asleep for a considerable time.Bleach anime; Episode 317The following day, she is found by Kon in front of the television and he quickly ushers her back to Ichigo's room. He complains about her having left the room. He tells her that he brought her there without the permission of the owners, insisting that she is not to leave the room, otherwise he will be branded as a pervert. Kon introduces himself, explaining that he found her and asks Nozomi for her name. She refuses to tell him and calls him derogatory terms such as "pervert" and "idiot". She refuses his offer of food and asks where she is. Kon tells her that she is in Karakura Town before being forced to hide her from Yuzu Kurosaki. When Inaba arrives at the Kurosaki Clinic, Nozomi flees through a window, and is pursued by Reigai of Izuru and Nanao. She uses Tenran to impede the Reigai and escape. Nozomi finds herself in an abandoned industrial area, where Kon approaches her. However, Kon is bound by Inaba's Kidō. Inaba approaches Nozomi, telling her that it was pointless to escape. He then prods her with his cane, causing her to collapse. Uryū Ishida intervenes before Inaba can do anything. The unconscious Nozomi is retrieved by Reigai-Izuru Kira during Inaba's battle against Uryū and Ichigo. She is then rescued by the newly-arrived Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach anime; Episode 319 Back at the Urahara shop, Nozomi lays unconscious as Orihime assesses her condition. She begins to awake and Uryū informs her of her whereabouts, saying it is safe. She tries to get up, but Orihime tells her not to over exert herself. As Kon approaches, Nozomi questions what Kon is. He asks her why Inaba and the others were pursuing her. She calls him lame, which provokes Kon into revealing his true identity as a Mod Soul. She is surprised at this, to which Kon repeats his earlier question, stating that the others might be able to help. However, as he reaches out to embrace her, she smacks him on the head with a plant pot, calling him a perverted freak. Kon berates her, as Ichigo tells him to let it go, stating that she doesn't have to talk if she doesn't want to. Ichigo then leaves for a meeting and Nozomi goes outside with the others as they set up a barbecue. Kon notices Nozomi watching them from afar. He walks towards her, wondering what she is holding in her hand. He realizes it is chili powder, to which he explains the concept behind it, as she places it inside his mouth, causing him to go berserk. During the confusion, she flees.Bleach anime; Episode 320 Later, Kon finds her walking by the riverbank; she refuses to respond to any of Kon's questions. Kon gets angry at this, to which Rangiku Matsumoto emerges behind him, telling Kon that she will make Nozomi change her mind. Rangiku grabs Nozomi after Kon leaves, revealing herself to be a Reigai. Nozomi tells her to let go, as the Reigai attempts to bring her back to Soul Society via Senkaimon. As Nozomi looks down, she notices the fake's unusual trinket, as Nozomi proceeds to bite her on the shoulder, provoking Rangiku to throw her into a nearby wall. Kon arrives to try and rescue Nozomi, but gets beaten up badly. As Reigai-Rangiku then goes to get Nozomi once more, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji Abarai, and the real Rangiku arrive. Reigai-Rangiku cedes defeat, returning back to Soul Society. Nozomi then returns back to the barbecue with the Gotei 13. The next day, Ichigo goes to his room, telling Nozomi to go to bed. However, he only finds Kon tied up, as they go in search for Nozomi. Nozomi experiences a nightmare, in which Inaba is pursuing her, as she wakes up abruptly. Kon inadvertently comes across her, as she senses the Reigai's Reiatsu, proceeding to flee the scene. Bleach anime; Episode 321As Nozomi walks throughout the town, Kon follows her intently. She tells him that she doesn't know where the exact location of the place she wishes to go to. Later, Nozomi is harried by Kon, who attempts to make her return back to Ichigo and the others. She wonders why they would go to such lengths to protect her, continuing on her current path. Kon forcibly clings onto Nozomi's leg, stating that he will drag her back, if that is what it takes. Nozomi reveals to Kon that she will fix things herself for Ichigo's sake, stating that that was the very reason she arrived in Karakura Town. He continually pesters Nozomi, prompting her to hurl him into a nearby tree. She states that she has found where she needs to be, motioning towards a run-down shrine. Nozomi asks him where there is a place similar to this one, to which Kon reveals that she is referring to the mountain temple. She then proceeds to follow Kon, who leads her up the mountain.Bleach anime; Episode 322 As they reach the top, Nozomi reveals to Kon that there is a Senkaimon located here, stating that she will seal herself away forever, in an attempt to thwart Kagerōza Inaba's plans. Kon attempts to prevent her from doing so, but Nozomi ties him to a tree trunk. As she prepares to enter the Senkaimon, however, she is stopped in her tracks by Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto and the other Reigai, who proceed to take her away against her will. However, Ichigo Kurosaki intervenes, protecting Nozomi from the Reigai. As Ichigo fights against them, Kon asks whether she possesses a Zanpakutō, to which Nozomi states that she doesn't. After Ichigo defeats the Reigai, Nozomi berates Ichigo's reckless attitude, eventually agreeing to go back to the Urahara Shop.Bleach anime; Episode 323The next day, Nozomi returns back to the Shop alongside Ichigo and Kon, whereupon they are greeted by Orihime and Tessai Tsukabishi. Ichigo tells Orihime to look after Nozomi alongside the other injured.Bleach anime; Episode 324 Later, Nozomi is present when Kisuke Urahara informs Ichigo of the current situation in Soul Society. As Ichigo volunteers to assist the captains, he is instantly berated by Kon, who tells him that he is betraying his promise to protect Nozomi. Nozomi interjects, stating that if she had sealed herself within the Dangai, none of this would have occurred in the first place, as Ichigo tells her that he wouldn't have allowed that. Then, Nozomi experiences a flashback to the green-haired man, whereupon she asks Ichigo why he strives to protect her. Ichigo tells Nozomi that he heard a voice telling him to protect her, as she calls him an idiot. Nozomi places her hand upon Ichigo's chest, as a pulsating green light emanates. She explains that this will restore some of his Reiatsu, leaving the three of them surprised. After Nozomi finishes the healing process, she immediately feels nauseous, due to her unused Shinigami powers. Nozomi farewells Ichigo at the underground training area, telling him to return safely to the Human World.Bleach anime, Episode 325 Nozomi sits with the others as Urahara later gathers information on the situation in Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 326 Nozomi observes Urahara monitoring Ichigo's progress, as Uryū eyes her closely. Later, when Urahara registers a loss of Ichigo's Reiatsu, Nozomi is visibly shocked. Kon consoles the guilt-stricken Nozomi, stating that it would take a lot more than this to kill Ichigo, but she is seemingly at a loss for words. Nozomi asks why they put their faith in Ichigo, to which Kon denies this. She begins to understand the depth of Ichigo's trust in his allies. Bleach anime, Episode 327Nozomi still waits in the Urahara Shop, as Uryū Ishida speculates that she has some hidden past with Inaba.Bleach anime, Episode 328 When Urahara gains confirmation of Ichigo's Reiatsu, Nozomi joins the others in greeting him upon his waking. She says he was going to defeat Inaba, berating him for not achieving his goals. Ichigo apologizes to her, as Nozomi states that she told him to come back after defeating him. As Rukia explains the physiology behind Mod Souls, Nozomi comments that her drawings are terrible. Urahara states that he used this technology to create the clones of the Gotei 13 members. Nozomi stands up, confirming this as his objective. She states that he was the original creator of the Mod Souls, explaining that he studied the Dangai in order to retrieve his lost information from the Kōtotsu. Kon sighs dejectedly, realizing that that is why Nozomi could not trust him. However, Nozomi denies this, but Kon still believes that she thought he was one of Inaba's puppets. Nozomi states that Inaba did not create him, but Kon asks her how she knows that, to which she remains silent before revealing she was the first Mod Soul to be developed. Ichigo takes Nozomi to his house and makes up a story to get Isshin to allow her to stay. He agrees, saying it's like he has 4 daughters now. Orihime bakes for them and Nozomi tries her creation, saying it is good. She later walks upstairs to Ichigo's room where she finds Kon. The two have an awkward confrontation before she is called down by Orihime. She goes out grocery shopping with Ichigo and everyone before coming upon a store selling small lion toys. Ichigo approaches her and asks if everything is okay, but she says she is fine. They go home and eat dinner. Kon, inside Ichigo's body, joins them. He regains his energy from eating and insists Nozomi eat more if she ever wants to grow, especially her breasts. The statement causes Nozomi to raise her chopsticks as if to stab Kon, who quickly apologizes. After dinner, she heads upstairs, but stops outside Ichigo's door as he, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika discuss her. As she wakes up in the middle of the night, she leaves the house. While walking, she encounters a Hollow and is knocked down by it. She thinks of just sitting there and dying, but Kon shows up and tells her to live. She gets up and as the Hollow goes to strike Kon, she manifests a Zanpakutō and Shihakushō. She jumps up and slays the Hollow. Afterward, Kon asks about her Zanpakutō, saying he thought she did not have one. She explains that when she thought of protecting him, she gained one. Kon then holds out his arm and discovers one of the small lion toys is stuck to him. He gives it to Nozomi who places it on her Zanpakutō. He says she is such a child and the two begin to bicker again. In Ichigo's room, Nozomi quietly reflects upon her encounter with the Hollow until Ichigo calls her to dinner. Later, Nozomi participates in a meeting of the Shinigami that are still in the Human World. Shūhei Hisagi states that they should hide Nozomi somewhere, but Nozomi volunteers to fight. She explains the abilities of Inaba's Zanpakutō to them and states that her Zanpakutō can counter his abilities. Yumichika Ayasegawa notes that she does not sound certain and asks her what power she has. She replies that she does not remember everything yet, but she just knows it. Nanao Ise insists that without knowing what her powers are, they cannot put her at risk as Inaba is targeting her. Nozomi insists that she is close to remembering her Zanpakutō's name and Ichigo suggests that if it is dormant, then they should awaken it.Bleach anime; Episode 331 Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū and Sado spar with Nozomi. Nozomi dismisses Kon's concerns about the training, insisting that it is the only way to awaken her Zanpakutō. As Sado tries to strike her, there is a flash of light from her Zanpakutō some of Sado's Reiatsu is drained by the sword. After a while, Ichigo suggests that they take a break. However, Nozomi refuses. Orihime warns her that she will fail if she tries to do too much at once. Kon offers her some of Orihime's special sports drink, but she declines and goes to wash her face. While she is alone, Ikkaku Madarame approaches her, telling her to give up. He acknowledges that she has some power, but tells her that a real fight is not that simple and says that she will be killed. She tells him that she intended to die, but was told to live and now intends to help everyone, even if it means she dies fighting. He warns her that she has to be willing to strike if she is to take what the enemy throws at her. As Nozomi resumes her training, the group notice a powerful Reiatsu and Renji Abarai appears to tell them that the enemy is attacking. He states that they need to bring Nozomi to somewhere safe, but she tells Ichigo to continue the training, insisting that if the Reigai are coming, there is no safe place and she needs to regain her Shikai quickly. As Nozomi and Ichigo continue to spar, Yumichika tells them that they are both unintentionally holding back and instructs Ichigo to attack her with real power, filled with killing intent. Nozomi agrees, dismissing Kon's concerns. Ichigo asks her if she is certain she wishes to do this, which she confirms. The group begin another round of attacks against Nozomi and her Zanpakutō absorbs Reiatsu from each of them. Ichigo activates his Bankai and fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Nozomi. As she attempts to block it, she remembers her Zanpakutō name, Arazomeshigure, and succeeds in releasing it. Afterwards, there is an explosion from a nearby battle and Nozomi rushes towards it. As the Reigai of Kenpachi Zaraki prepares to finish Ikkaku, Nozomi arrives and releases a powerful energy blast from her Zanpakutō at the Reigai. Despite completely overwhelming Reigai-Kenpachi, he quickly emerges unfazed and excited. As the battle continues to go against the Shinigami, they are all corned together. Ultimately, it is decided to rely on Nozomi's Arazome Shigure. Everyone directs their energy on Nozomi, who absorbs the energy and directs it all on the Reigai, defeating them. As the dust settles, Reigai-Byakuya emerges battered and still able to fight, having used Dankū to repel most of Nozomi's attack. He then attacks with a Sōren Sōkatsui, knocking out everyone, but Nozomi and Ichigo. Before he can finish them, Reigai-Byakuya is defeated by a powerful blast of flames from Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 332 Nozomi then attempts to introduce herself to the powerful captain, but Yamamoto is unconcerned with her identity beyond being a Mod Soul. Their conversation is then interrupted by the arrival of Reigai-Jūshirō Ukitake and Reigai-Shunsui Kyōraku. While Yamamoto tells them to stay back, Nozomi attacks the Reigai. Reigai-Shunsui easily evades her attacks, knowing already about her energy absorbing Zanpakutō. Soon, Inaba arrives and tells the Reigai to withdraw while he finishes the fight. Knowing how risky it is to face Inaba and his Raikū's ability to copy powers, Nozomi joins Ichigo and Yamamoto in a plan to catch Inaba off guard. Nozomi makes the first move, having secretly been give some of Yamamoto's energy before hand. While Inaba easily dodges her attacks, she surprises him with Yamamoto's energy, only for him to negate the attack. Yamamoto and Ichigo then make their move and attack Inaba for both sides, realizing that Inaba can only negate and copy attacks from one direction angle at a time. However, Inaba changes tactics by using Nozomi's copied energy-absorbing power to stop their attacks. Inaba then launches the accumulated at Yamamoto, only for Nozomi to step in front of Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 333 Inaba desperately tells Nozomi to stop as he knows her Zanpakutō cannot absorb that much energy at once. This proves true as the blade begins to crack. Nozomi, however, refuses to yield and continues to absorb more. Ultimately, the blade shatters in two, forcing Yamamoto to push Nozomi out of the way and counter-attack. While Inaba's blast was weakened enough for Yamamoto to cancel it with his own, the explosion launches Yamamoto and Inaba to the ground. Nozomi asks Yamamoto why he would save her after admitting he only sees her as a Mod Soul. Yamamoto proudly says he would not allow a child to protect him and she is still a lady as well. As Yamamoto faints, Inaba emerges battered, but still able to fight. Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, and Kon stand in front of Nozomi to defend her. Ichigo voices his refusal to let Inaba take Nozomi as she doesn't want to got with him. Inaba, however, laughs as they don't understand Nozomi's true nature; explaining that he and Nozomi are actually two halves of one Mod Soul. Inaba quickly defeats the injured Shinigami, but Kon holds on to Inaba so Nozomi can escape. Instead, Nozomi uses a Tenran on Inaba runs with Kon. Soon tiring, she tells Kon to leave her. When he refuses, she binds him to a rock with a Shitotsu Sansen and leaves him. She is then corned by Inaba. Despite Ichigo's arrival, he is defeat thanks to a clone diversion from Inaba. Inaba then knocks Nozomi out and teleports away with her. Once returning to his lab, Inaba eagerly begins the preparations to fuse with Nozomi despite his injuries by placing her in a glass chamber filled with pink fluids.Bleach anime; Episode 335 Later, Nozomi is awakened by Kon's frantic hitting on her chamber, plainly telling him to stop and calling him a pervert again. She tells him to leave as she will soon fuse with Inaba, but he refuses. Nozomi explains that Inaba is the embodiment of their creator Ōko Yushima's rage and ambition against the Soul Society and seeks revenge on it for denying his work while she is the embodiment of Yushima's self-control. She voices her fear that once she merges with Inaba, her being will be lost to Inaba's rage. As Kon still refuses to leave, Nozomi finally admits that she considers the fellow Mod Soul a dear friend. As the fusion process nears completion, Nozomi acquires some of Inaba's memories. She uses them to instruct Kon on how to operate the machines. Kon inserts the Reishi-collector containing Ichigo's Reishi, but before he can do anything else, Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi appears and knocks him away with enough force to knock his pill form out of his plushy. Nozomi begs Reigai-Nemu to stop as she begins using the control. Finally, the fusion reaches completion and she merges with Inaba.Bleach anime; Episode 338 This unison resurrects Yushima as a Mod Soul with their combined powers. When Yushima faces a hollowfied Ichigo, as he prepares to slay Ichigo, he finds himself hesitant to do so.Bleach anime; Episode 339 Later, when a hollowfied Ichigo surprisingly takes Yushima's strike meant for Rukia, Nozomi's consciousness returns, greatly worried for Ichigo. Yushima then regains control but realizes the fusion is incomplete and calls Reigai-Nemu to bring medicine for it. Yushima then again tries to strike Ichigo down, but Nozomi is able to hold him back. Ichigo tries to reach her, who begs him to strike Yushima down with his own blade. Ichigo, however, refuses as it would kill her to. Yushima then manages regain control again and knocks Ichigo down.Bleach anime; Episode 340 As Ichigo manages to deal a severe blow on Yushima, Nozomi again takes control and begs Ichigo to strike her and Yushima down. While still hesitant, Kon appears and tells Ichigo to strike Yushima's soul chain to break the fusion. Ichigo strikes, only for Yushima to regain control at the last second and block the strike. In Yushima's last defiant act, he unleashes his Renzan Hajokuri to begin destroying Soul Society. His plan is stopped by the by the surprising assistance of the Reigai, and Nozomi regaining enough control to produce a Reishi blade and stab Yushima's body. After Ichigo defeats Yushima in a final clash, the fusion breaks, restoring Nozomi and Inaba. After Inaba fades away, Kon and Ichigo arrive, relieved that she was saved. To their dismay, Nozomi also begins to fade away because of the damage she inflicted earlier. Nozomi is not sad, as she was not alone in the end thanks to her friends. She gives Kon a final hug before vanishing.Bleach anime; Episode 341 Powers & Abilities Kidō Practitioner: Nozomi is shown to be proficient in the art of Kidō, as she can use Hadō #58 Tenran without the incantation. She has shown able to perform her Kidō by only stating its name, rather than including its level and type. Healing: Nozomi has an artificial healing ability. Urahara commented that it is similar to Kidō. Swordsman: Nozomi can also wield her Zanpakutō with relative ease, despite only being able to use it recently. To this effect, Nozomi was able to kill a Hollow in one hit, as well as block all its attacks. With her sealed sword, Nozomi can also block a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Bankai state. Zanpakutō : Her Zanpakutō manifested after Kon was about to be killed by a Hollow, and takes the shape of an ordinary katana. Nozomi also attached a defective lion doll to the hilt, given to her by Kon. It has a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. The hilt is colored a maroon red, and the sheath is black. *'Shikai': Arazome Shigure's release command is . Nozomi's Shikai resembles a black broadsword blade with a silver lining along the sides and up the middle. Near the tip there is stubbed cross beam jutting out from each side of the sword, giving it the appearance of a cross. :*'Shikai Special Ability': Arazome Shigure has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of a Zanpakutō, Kidō spells, and even Quincy Arrows. Arazome Shigure has the capability of subsuming anything classified as Reiatsu or uses Reiatsu as its primary component. Once Arazome Shigure absorbs a power it becomes Nozomi's to use against her opponents as she chooses. As she absorbs Reiatsu depending on the level of power used the middle of Arazome Shigure fills up with pink energy like a gauge. Once Arazome Shigure is filled to capacity it glows with pink spiritual energy and resembles a Celtic Cross. At any given moment she can release a blast of spiritual energy of varying magnitudes to attack a single or multiple opponents. *'Bankai': Not Achieved. Quotes *(To Ikkaku Madarame) "I intended to die. But I was told to live. I'm taking their words to heart. This time, it's my turn to help everyone live. To do that, I'm willing to die fighting." References Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Female Category:Modified Soul Category:Deceased